batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Keaton's Batman III
Batman 3 was a rumored film project that would have been directed by Tim Burton. Rumors suggest that when the third Batman film went into production, it was initially going to be directed by Burton and starring Michael Keaton. The film ended up becoming Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever, where Burton was credited as producer. Production The film was to have Bruce Wayne enlisting the assistance of an orphan by the name of Robin, in bringing down the villainous Riddler, not expecting to meet with a new love interest to complicate matters. Rumors claimed Micky Dolenz was to play the Riddler and that Robin Williams was offered the role, but turned it down. The Riddler was to have his head shaved with a question mark. The film was to include a possible return of Catwoman (who survived the events of Batman Returns). Renee Russo was cast as Keaton's love interest. Marlon Wayans meanwhile, was actually signed on to portray Robin and even costume tested, for the film. Conflicting reports involve actor Brad Dourif as a possible choice for The Scarecrow. But Warner Bros. ultimately threw out Burton after they realized the tone of the film was to be similar to Batman Returns. When Joel Schumacher came on board as the new director, he threw out most of Burton's decisions and ideas, starting from scratch. As a result, Wayans' contract was actually paid out in full by Warner Bros. and Chris O'Donnell was cast as Robin instead. Tommy Lee Jones was then cast as Two-Face to replace Burton's choice of Billy Dee Williams. Although Burton never intended on using the Two-Face in the film, he had left the door open as a possibility in future installments. Schumacher also approached Robin Williams to play the Riddler, who after some deliberation turned down the role. Instead Schumacher cast Jim Carrey. After some negotiating, Keaton left the film as he was unhappy with the script being lighter-in-tone and the absence of Burton. Renee Russo was deemed too old to play Kilmer's love interest, and therefore was replaced by Nicole Kidman. In reality, according to an interview with Janet Scott Batchler, Burton's only involvement with Batman Forever was approving Schumacher as director and Lee and Janet Scott Batchler as the writers. Burton did not contribute story ideas and by the time the Batchlers signed on, Schumacher already had hired Tommy Lee Jones to play Two-Face. The Riddler was also not considered for the villain until Schumacher and the Batchlers were at the development stage http://brother-eye.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=190 when Warner Bros. wanted two villains in the movie; they wrote the role with Robin Williams in mind, but no deal was made with him. Also, it was Schumacher who wanted to bring in the character of Robin and the Batchlers turned to their assistant, who grew up in the circus, for research. The character of Dr. Chase Meridian was also created as a way to challenge both sides of Batman's personality, with Nicole Kidman's name mentioned for the role in the early stages. http://brother-eye.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=190 Cast *Michael Keaton as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Micky Dolenz as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Brad Dourif as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Rene Russo as Dr. Chase Meridian *Marlon Wayans as Dick Grayson *Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Pat Hingle as Commissioner James Gordon *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth *Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent *Robin Willians as Fred Stickley Trivia *It was possible that Catwoman could have returned for this film, having survived the events in Batman Returns. The script had her team up with batman in stead of Robin. *The film would be set at halloween, and the villain featured would be the Scarecrow. Everything two-face did in batman forever was to be what scarecrow did. *An early draft of the film included Harvey Dent as a hostage that the riddler and scarecrow kidnap in the third act. Later, during the sadistic choice scene, it was supposed to be a tank of acid that catwomen and Dent were hung over. Harvey would hit the acid but not all the way. Harveybwould be put in a hospital at the end of the film and would become two-face in a fourth movie. *One rumoured title for the film was Batman Continues. External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20091024200434/http://geocities.com/burtonsbatman3/intro.html Tim Burton's Batman 3] *Interview with Janet Scott Batchler Category:Unsuccessful Film Projects